miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Stormy Weather 2
|image = Stormy Weather 2 - Infobox Image.png |writer = Thomas Astruc Mélanie Duval Fred Lenoir Sébastien Thibaudeau |storyboard = Wilfried Pain |director = Thomas Astruc Wilfried Pain }} " " is an episode of Season 3 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Its world premiere was on February 14, 2019 (at 17:00 EST) in Canada for English viewers on Family Channel. Synopsis Ladybug and Cat Noir once again face Stormy Weather. To stop her, the heroes will need to not get cold feet!French synopsis' translated here. Plot Coming soon! Characters Major Characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug/Aquabug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir/IceCat * Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth * Tikki/Aqua Tikki * Plagg/Plagg Glacier * Akuma/Scarlet Akuma Minor Characters * Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge/Rena Rage * Nino Lahiffe/Carapace/Shell Shock * Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee/Queen Wasp * Sabrina Raincomprix * Aurore Beauréal/Stormy Weather * Emilie Agreste (flashback/statue/pictured/mentioned) * Mrs. Tsurugi (mentioned) * Nathalie Sancoeur/Catalyst * Nooroo * Nadja Chamack * Ella and Etta Césaire * Nora Césaire * Clara * Tom Dupain (background) * Sabine Cheng (background) * Armand D'Argencourt (flashback) * Mylène Haprèle (flashback) * Rose Lavillant/Princess Fragrace (flashback) * Adrien's bodyguard/Gorizilla (flashback) * Nathaniel Kurtzberg (flashback) * Lê Chiến Kim/Dark Cupid (flashback) * Juleka Couffaine (flashback) * Max Kanté (flashback) * Ivan Bruel (flashback) * Alix Kubdel (flashback) * Jean Duparc (flashback) * Luka Couffaine (flashback/mentioned) * Trixx (transformation sequence only; flashback) * Wayzz (transformation sequence only; flashback) * Mr. Damocles/Dark Owl (flashback) * The Fire Captain (flashback) * André Bourgeois/Malediktator (flashback) * Butler Jean/Despair Bear (flashback) * Audrey Bourgeois (flashback) * Sandboy (flashback) * Frightningale (flashback) * Riposte (flashback) * The Mime (flashback) * The Pharaoh (flashback) * Rogercop (flashback) * Civilians Trivia * This episode's title is a villain's name that's already been featured in another episode, in this case Stormy Weather from the episode of the same name. * This episode contains flashbacks to previous episodes' events from The Bubbler, Stormy Weather, Dark Cupid, The Mime, Ladybug & Cat Noir, Animan, Gamer, Antibug, The Collector, Despair Bear, Riposte, Befana, The Dark Owl, Glaciator, Gorizilla, Captain Hardrock, Frightningale, Syren, Frozer, Troublemaker, Queen Wasp, Anansi, Malediktator, Sandboy, Catalyst, Mayura, and Christmaster. * It's revealed that Aurore Beauréal is now the weather girl at TVi studio, possibly for KIDZ+. ** In "Stormy Weather", Aurore loses the position of weather girl to Mireille Caquet in a contest. It's possible that, after her first akumatization, Mireille had quit the job, allowing Aurore to take it. * The Eiffel Tower, which at the beginning of the series was seen close to the Agreste mansion, and during season 2 appeared much farther away from it, is once again seen in close proximity to the mansion. * Adrien is seen directly addressing Gabriel as "Dad" rather than "Father" for the first time. However, he quickly reverts to "Father" a moment later. * Much like how it happened in "Stormy Weather", Aurore Beauréal was akumatized in the elevator of TVi studio. * During Nino and Alya's flashbacks, Rena Rouge's theme is changed, compared to her transformations during "Sapotis" and "Catalyst." * This is the first time Ladybug has called on her Lucky Charm without the audience seeing it. * A scene of Hawk Moth where the camera zooms into his eyes has been reused from "Robostus". * Nathalie reveals that Emilie Agreste is not dead, but in an "endless sleep". * Thomas reveals that this episode was supposed to air at a much later point in this season,https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/1096417212615806976 which is supported by the production code of the episode. Errors * Hawk Moth's mask is miscolored dark gray/black throughout the episode. * The reporter has Arlette's character model instead of Clara Contard's. * Tom's hair is briefly miscolored blond. de:Stormy Weather 2 es:Clima Tempestuoso 2 pl:Nawałnica 2 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Unaired US episode